Monster
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: A little insight of Danny's thoughts about why he kept fighting on when Amity Park was completely against him. Post Phantom Planet. Inspired by "Monster" by Paramore :


**Yeah, I've been dead for a while. And updating TWD will take some time...sorry about that. My writing at the moment really sucks and I've been drawing stuff again :P At least that's okay for the moment... **

**This was inspired my "Monster" by Paramore. I LOVE that song! :D I highly recommend you listen to it because: 1) It helps you understand this one-shot a little better; and 2) It's an awesome song :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did I would have to be a guy. And I ain't any tranny -.-**

* * *

><p>A lot of people have asked me why I was doing this superhero thing.<p>

So many people called me a villain, gone against me and tried to hunt me endlessly. They've named me Public Enemy #1, Inviso-bill and various other things. They've blamed every single ghost attack on me. They've never over-looked the mistakes that I've made or thought about the good things that I've done. They've never thought once that I was only trying to help. They've never thought of ever giving me a second chance.

So many times I've almost given up on trying. So many times I've thought, _why don't I just stop this? Quit while I still have the chance to? Maybe it's the best for the world if Danny Phantom just disappeared. _And many times I almost did. I was a villain. I was evil in their eyes and would always remain to be.

Ironically, I was even hated in the Ghost Zone. To them, I was an abomination, a freak, a traitor to all ghosts. I was everything that they were against. I was a traitor – with all the powers that I possessed, I could've been the most powerful halfa there ever was. Even stronger than Vlad ever could be since I had more ectoplasm fused in my DNA then he did. I almost lost everything. I almost lost my mind from all the hate I was getting from both worlds.

I wasn't supposed to be created. I was an accident, a freak of nature. I was a messed up creation of both Mother Nature and Man-made chemicals. Even worse than a clone. So many people hated me, so many of them wanted me dead.

So why continue protect them? Why?

Because it was right. I'd do anything to stop the whole world from turning into a monster. I'd do anything to destroy the evil that existed in our time. I had a chance to change things. I had the power to right the wrong and bring justice in the world. I would never forgive myself I let anything happen to the people I loved. I had the power, the chance to change all this evil.

So what if they called me a traitor? A villain? So what if they tried to kill me? Electrocute me? So what if they publicly gone against me? I was still human. I still had human rights to change the world. I wouldn't go back to change that accident, I wouldn't stop myself from becoming a half-ghost. Being Danny Phantom gave me a purpose. It gave me a reason to keep moving forward with life.

I used to be a loser. I used to spend my entire life wondering blindly not knowing where my life was going. I'd given up of any chance of ever being more than the loser Fenton with the freaky ghost-hunting parents and smarty pants sister. I was forever labelled as someone who would never succeed in life. I knew back then I had nowhere to go.

But ever since that month. Ever since the accident – I was someone. I was _a_ someone. I had a purpose to live. I would do anything for the people I loved _just _because I had the power to. If I let myself become selfish, if I ever let myself turn evil – the whole world would turn into chaos. I had comfort knowing that I – that someone – was doing something to save humans from themselves.

Before I came, evil was free. It used to come around every corner, ready to pounce on anyone. It used to be everywhere. Humans were battling a war against themselves. They were battling against their evil emotions – ones that ate the world alive. But now I was able to do something. I could stop the evils that ran free. I could save people. I could give people a second chance, save them before their time was up. I could to it.

I knew that even though everyone hated me know – they'd come around. I knew that soon they'd understand that I was only trying to save them. That I wasn't trying to trick them, they would understand. It was only a matter of time before they realize. Some people understood already but I knew that humans only went against things stronger than them because they were afraid. When humans faced stronger things, when they faced their fears – they don't overlook them. They stay stubborn to what they think and won't understand.

So why did I keep fighting when people were so against me?

Because I could save them. I kept going on because I had the power to save them. Those stupid Masters Blasters couldn't do anything; they only did it because Vlad kept paying them money. They only did that gig to throw me out – they only did it because of the money. And people loved them. They loved them because they were human like them – they could trust them because it gave them pride that humans can go against powerful ghosts.

They didn't want my help. They didn't want help from the enemy. That what I was to them. I was the enemy trying to get on their good side so I could take over their city. I was a nobody. They sure proved themselves wrong when they realized their beloved Masters Blasters couldn't do anything to save them from the Disastoriod. But a ghost like me could.

Funny, wasn't it?

I mean, why did I help them? Why I did I co-operate with them to stop the Disastoriod? I could've just left them to their doom. Sure this was my home too, but despite that – why should I help them when all they've ever done is preach badly about me no matter how hard I've tried to destroy that belief? Why did I?

Because if I didn't – I would've never forgiven myself for the making the biggest mistake of my life.

Everyone needed a second chance. Everyone needed the belief that they could mess up epically but still have another chance to make things right. Humans were never and always won't be perfect. They had too many flaws. We all did. I was only a half-human/ghost that wanted a place in the world – and to figure out that finally the world was agreeing with me...it shocked me a lot. Most of the time, I wonder how we even survive. How humans survived with all this monstrous evil surrounding us all.

But saving the world – doing the right thing. It helped us. It helped everyone understand that ghosts weren't really that different from humans.

So despite everything. Despite that, at first they hated me. Despite that they hunted me, tortured, cloned and accused me of thousands of crimes – I still helped them. I was hero. It was something that I did. I was supposed to do that. It was something that I couldn't help but doing.

I would do anything to stop the world from becoming evil. I would give my life for complete strangers and not regret ever doing it. It was who I was. It was me.

I knew that I've never completely rid the world of its evil. I knew that one day I'll pass on forever. I knew it. But for now – when I have the chance. When I have the time, I will try to change the world. I will try to destroy them. I will protect everyone. I will stop them from destroying everything. I knew that whatever it was, I would stop it. Because it was who I was.

Because I was Danny Phantom. And I would stop whatever monster they throw at me.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good, bad? So horrible you almost had a heart attack? xP<strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


End file.
